Safety equipment can encompass a wide array of different devices. For example, different environments such as manufacturing facilities can include many different devices for electrical safety, fire safety, fall prevention, and so on. As one example, fall prevention equipment may include harnesses and tethers, safety railings, safety gates, and so on. However, many of these devices can be cumbersome and/or represent further difficulties. For example, some safety gates can have difficulties with pinch hazards from moving parts that engage the gates (e.g., swinging gates with a pivot point). In further examples, a gate swing arm and a work piece (e.g., manufacturing part) on a conveyor can form a pinch point when a manlift on which the gate is incorporated is in a lowered position. Moreover, the safety gates and other safety equipment can go unused when a worker is to remember that the particular device should be engaged before commencing work. Consequently, existing safety equipment, while useful in many respects, may still encounter difficulties.